Battle of Kursk Strike Witches Version
by majoramiruddin
Summary: I have seen a number of stories where major battles of world war 2 have been rewritten with witches and neuroi involved So I have decided to do one my own. Please be kind in the reviews, I am a rookie writer
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I have seen a number of stories where famous battles have been rewritten with the presence of Witches so I decided to do the same and my first will be the where the greatest clash of men and machines the world has ever seen: Battle of Kursk. I know that certain aspects of the battle have to be changed for the facts:

- The enemy is the neuroi not the Nazi Germany's Wehrmacht

- Karlslander and Orussia are fighting side by side

- There is no dictator in either Karlsland or Orussia

Do forgive me if it doesn't impress you but it is my first try at a story of this kind.

A few key points to be acknowledged in this story:

- All weapons of the witches will be the exact same of the tank, armoured vehicle or plane their striker unit are based off (The armaments will be light enough for two grown men to carry). However the witches can choose other weapons as well.

- The equipment and weapons used will be of the time of the real Battle of Kursk which means any military hardware available in the summer of 1943.

- Ranks used will be the ranks in the Royal Air Forceand British Army

- United States of Liberion is more kind in the Lend and Lease program so expect more advanced tanks, planes, and striker units from the Land of the Free.

- All SS units that were involved in the Battle of Kursk will be renamed as Karlslander Kaiserliche Elitewache ( Karlslander Imperial Elite Guard) or KKE for short

- Only one actual joint fighter wing will be involved in this battle: 503rd "Typhoon Witches" JFW and maybe the 502nd "Brave Witches/Breaker Witches" JFW may get some involvement

- The Battle of Stalingrad or in this case Battle of Tsaritsyn did take place but the Karlslander 6th Army was not destroyed there. It's commander is Frederica Von Paulus (more info below)

- The landmass of Eurasia in fact the entire Old World is unchanged, meaning the neuroi did not just blew up large extents of land

First:

Historical characters involved:

Karlslander

Field Marshal Erich von Manstein (Karlslander Army Group South)

General Walther Model (Karlslander 9th Army)

General Hermann Hoth (Karlslander 4th Panzer Army)

Field Marshall Günther von Kluge (Army Group Centre)

Second Lieutenant Michael Wittmann ( KKE1st Panzer Regiment)

Orussian

Field Marshal Georgy Zhukov (Commander-in-Chief of the Eastern Front)

General Konstantin Rokossovsky (Centre Front)

General Nikolai Vatutin (Voronezh Front)

Field Marshal Aleksandr Vasilevsky (Coordinator of Voronezh and Steppe Fronts)

General Ivan Konev (Steppe Front)

OC Witches

Example:

Name, Age, Rank, Striker unit type, Main Weapon, Ability, Unit.

Karlslander

Ø Frederica Von Paulus, 23, Field Marshall, Jagdpanther, 88 mm Pak 43/3 L/71 anti-neuroi gun, Magic Antenna, Karlslander 6th Army

Ø Monika Rall, 17, Major, Jagdtiger, 128 mm Pak 44 L/71 anti-neuroi gun, Ballistic Stabilization, Karlslander 4th Panzer Army

Ø Irina Hartmann, 14, Panzer V "Panther", 75 mm KwK 42 L/70 cannon, Foresight, Karlslander 6th ArmyØ Ferdine Jodl, 15, Panzer VI "Tiger", 88 mm KwK 36 L/56 cannon, Area Scan, Karlslander 9th Army

Ø Justina Henschel, 18, Flight Captain, Ju-87D-5 "Stuka", BK 37 mm cannon, Deflective Shot, Karlslander 2ndLuftflotteØ Weina Richtofen, 16, Flight Lieutenant, HS-129, 20 mm MG 151/20 Machine Gun, Super Strength, Karlslander 1st Luftflotte

Ø Hanna Sorge, 15, Flight Lieutenant, Bf 109, MG42, Speed Boost, Karlslander 1st Luftflotte

Ø Michelle Junker, 13, Wing Commander, Fw 190D-9, 13 mm MG131 machine gun, Sturm, Karlslander 3rd Luftflotte

Orussian

Ø Svetlana Alliluyeva, 19,Captain, IS-2, 122 mm D-25 L/43 cannon, Frost, Orussian 1st Tank Army

Ø Illyusha Polikarpov, 18,Lieutenant, T-34/85, 85 mm L/51.5 cannon, Earthquake, Orussian 1st Tank Army

Ø Deidra Larinenko, 15, 1stLieutenant, T-34/76, 76.2 mm L/41 cannon, Healing Magic, Orussian 2nd Tank Army

Ø Nonna Zaitsev, 16, Captain, KV 1, BM 13 "Katyusha" Rocket Launcher, Super Strength, Orussian 5th Guards Tank Army

Ø Tanya Saratov, 14, Sergeant-major, M4A3E8 Sherman, 76 mm M3 cannon, Thunder, Orussian 2nd Tank Army

Ø Volgana Murmansk,21, Major, ISU-152, 152 mm ML 20 L/32.3 cannon-howitzer,Fire, Orussian 5th Guards Tank Army

Ø Katherine Litvyak, 23, Air General, IL-2"Shturmovik", 23 mm VYa auto cannon, Orussian 16th Air Army

Ø Olga Sevatos, 13, Sergeant, Yak-9, 20 mm ShVAK auto cannon, Magic Telescopic Eye, Orussian 20th Air Army

Ø Anya Bragniski, 18, Flight Lieutenant, Petlyakov Pe-2, Simonov PTRS-41 Anti-Tank Rifle, Ballistic Stabilization, Orussian 10th Air Army

Ø Vladiria Lenin, 15,Squadron Leader, P-40 Warhawk, M1919 LMG, Storm, Orussian 16th Air Army

Fictional Characters

Example:

Ø Name, age, rank, unit, info

Karlslander

Ø Joseph Hermann, 21, Sergeant, Karlslander 4th Panzer Army, veteran tank gunner of a Panzer V

Ø Karlst Blomberg, 45, Lieutenant, Karlslander 9th Army, veteran rifleman

Ø Lucifer Braun, 35, General, Karlslander 6th Army, 2IC of Field Marshall Frederica Von Paulus

Orussian

Ø Dmitri Petrenko, 25, Lieutenant, Orussian 2nd Shock Army, a rifleman

Ø Viktor Reznov, 45, Captain, Orussian 2nd Shock Army, a submachine gunner

Ø Alexei Nikolaevich, 38, C-in-C of Orussian Military, the Tsar of the Empire of Orussia

I do not own Strike Witches; if I did there will be a SW version of D-day and every other major battle already.

I don't own Call of Duty as well since there are characters from the series.

I would like to apologize in advance if I don't update this story as frequent as I wish I could because I have a major exam coming up from 6th November to 28th November 2013 (Yes it is that long) also I have to do some research on the Battle of Kursk.

So please bare with me, I will make progress on this story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: First Signs

3rd April 1943

Imperial Palace, Moscow

He could breathe a little easier since the battle of Tsaritsyn was glanced out of the window of his office. He saw the Russian Imperial Guards practicing for a military parade in honour of the Great War Victory Day that fast approaching. He smirked to himself as he found ironic that his nation will be celebrating a victory when there is an enemy that they are fighting right now. Then the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He turned from the window to see who it was. It was a rather large man with a short mustache who was wearing a military officer's uniform. It was Rodin Saratov, a man from Georgia who is now the minister of Resources and Industry.

"_I wonder what Rodin wants to tell me?_" the man thought.

"Your Majesty Alexei, Tsar of all of Orussia, I have something to tell you sir" Rodin stated. The man now identified as Alexei saw the man's facial expression for anything to tell the nature of the message. Alexei saw none and feared the worst.

"Yes what is the matter, Minister Rodin Saratov? Is there a problem?" Alexei asked starkly fearing that something bad has happened and that would mean the soldiers on the front may have a logistic crisis.

"Oh no, your majesty, I just wanted to inform you that our industrialization program is running ahead of schedule and we have now more industrial facilities to manufacture more goods or right now arms and equipment. Also our Karlslander comrades in industrial sector have made an agreement to exchange industrial skills where they give us quality while we give them quantity" Rodin cracked a smile. Alexei sighed in relief.

"So we will produce more refined equipment while they will have an increased output of equipment" Alexei summarized.

"Yes and Antonov asked me to tell you that we now have an increased yield in food and work on revitalizing farms in the liberated land has already begun" Rodin stated.

"That would mean more food for the people and the men on the front" Alexei cheered. Rodin's smile grew bigger.

"Alright your majesty, I have to return to my job" Rodin said as he left the room.

"I wish you the best and tell your family I said hi" Alexei smiled as Rodin left.

"I will your majesty" Rodin said as he closed the door.

Alexei decided to look the reports of the military movements. He was impressed that the commanders in the South were able to recapture Rostov without a large loss of life. The navy was quick to reconstruction of the port facilities.

"Looks like the time our naval officers spent in Fuso, Britannia and Liberion was not wasted" Alexei joked as he reads the report of the new Orussian aircraft carrier that has been built.

"The aircraft carrier has passed his (In the real world the Soviet Union class their ships as males so I have decided to do the same with Orussia) sea trials with flying colors and more Moskva class aircraft carriers will be built" Alexei read.

"Is it me or does the ONS (Orussian Navy Ship) Moskva looks like the Liberion Yorktown class" Alexei smiled as he looked at the photograph of the aircraft carrier.

"We may have a chance of winning this godforsaken war" Alexei said as he leaned into his chair. Just then the door of his office was opened again.

"Who is it?" Alexei asked. Just then a man walks into the room. He was wearing a military uniform like Saratov before him only this man had medals on his uniform. Alexei smiled a bit but his smile disappeared when this man had a face of bad news.

"What is the issue, Zhukov? There is an increase of neuroi?" Alexei asked. The man was none other than the man who saved Moscow and liberated the Northern Caucasus's plains, Georgy Zhukov. He is currently the Chief of Staff of the Orussian Army and Commander of all Allied Forces in Eastern Europe.

"No your majesty, it is the exact opposite. Radar and reconnaissance have reported a great drop in the number of neuroi especially over the Crimea, and the Baltic Area. In fact, Admiral Kuznetsov was surprised that there was no neuroi attack when the ONS Moskva was undergoing sea trials. His Black Sea fleet also report that the number of neuroi attack on the convoys has dropped to almost zero" Zhukov stated.

"No wonder there was no report of neuroi being sighted like during the sea trials of the ONS Rostov (A battleship) two months ago and please Zhukov take a seat, I felt we have much to discuss" Alexei said.

"Yes your majesty" Zhukov said as he walked to one the chairs in front of the Tsar's table.

"However our friends in guerilla groups are reporting massive movement of land neuroi around our salient surrounding Kursk" Zhukov stated.

"Zhukov, what military units do we have in that front?" Alexei asked seriously as that would a huge loss of morale if they lose any more ground.

"Do you mean ours units, the Karlslander units or both, your majesty?" Zhukov asked.

"Both would be nice and here is a map to help you tell me their locations" Alexei said as he pulled out a map of Central Western Orussia. Zhukov then stood up and then he grabbed a pencil that was on the table.

"Sorry, may I borrow this pencil?" Zhukov asked.

"I think the fate of the motherland is more important that an ordinary pencil, Field Marshal" Alexei smiled

"My bad" Zhukov smiled.

"As you were, Field Marshall" Alexei said

"Alright, so this is the frontlines around Kursk" Zhukov stated as he drew the frontlines. During the counteroffensive in the winter of 1942, Orussian and Karlslander forces have succeeded in reclaiming large estates of territory. This included a very large fist-like shaped bulge around the Orussian city of Kursk which extended 95 km into the Western Orussia and was 225 km wide. Now it was feared by the STAVKA (yes I decided to use the Soviet High Command as the Orussian High Command) and the Karlslander High Command that this bulge may get sliced off. So it was already men, witches, machines and equipments were raced to that bulge to reinforce the front in an attempt to defend it.

"So directly inside the bulge we have Rokossovsky's Central Front, Vatutin's Voronezh's Front and as reserve Konev's Steppe Front as our forces, the Karlslander units are Kluge's Army Group Centre with Model's 9th Army and Manstein's Army Group South with Hoth's 4th Panzer Army with Paulus's 6th Army as their reserve" Zhukov explained.

"What of the forces to the north and south?" Alexei asked.

"Oh to the north is the Popov's Bryansk Front and to the immediate south isMalinovsky's South-West Front with the Kleist's Karlslander Army Group with Jaenicke's 17th Army, sir" Zhukov answered.

"Alright, I am going to allow any construction of defense in the Kursk Salient, the salient is vital" Alexei ordered.

"Da your Majesty" Zhukov saluted before he placed the pencil down and took his cap and began to walk towards the door.

"I am also giving you full flexibility on Kursk just one thing" Alexei said.

"What is that, sir?" Zhukov turned around.

"Don't lose it" Alexei smiled.

"I will try not to fail you sir" Zhukov said before leaving the room.

"We have a very decisive battle ahead of us" Alexei uttered before looking out of the window. He was going find out how true he was.


End file.
